


Fall On Me

by BlackFrost_Rose



Series: On Your Wings-verse [4]
Category: Mystic 9 (TV), 怒海潜沙&秦岭神树 | Explore with the Note & The Lost Tomb (TV), 沙海 | Tomb of the Sea (TV), 盗墓笔记 - 南派三叔 | The Grave Robbers' Chronicles - Xu Lei, 老九门 | Old Nine Gates (TV)
Genre: A peek into the lives of a modern FuBa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals everywhere!, Established Relationship, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff from Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, No blanket nest this time, Not really spoilers for the drama but for my verse, The Zhang OC is just as badass as Lan Meifan | Wu-nainai, This is for a meimei, This time its Rishan and Ba Ye who will have nice things damnit, This universe is growning, Told from an outsider's POV, author is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFrost_Rose/pseuds/BlackFrost_Rose
Summary: "I thought sooner or later the lights up above will come down in circles and guide me to love."Love comes in many forms. What's one more to love and cherish a pair of idiots who both tried to take on the weight of the world? And maybe spend time with family who has been missing for over 50 years.(Or Fu Guan gifts Ba Ye a puppy and this is a look at their lives with her.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Femal Character, Qi Tie Zui/Zhang Rishan, Zhang Rishan & Wu Xie, mentions Wu Xie/Zhang Qiling
Series: On Your Wings-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Wu Family Album





	Fall On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydancer04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydancer04/gifts).



> I am not dead.......yet.
> 
> I made a promise and I will keep it. Meimei this one is for you!  
> You can thank your bird gremlin twins, Sanmei and Dage for beta-reading this for me.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also thank Black_Londons_Antari for the idea of how I found the kitten in ch.4 of "You Will Be Found" though I don't think that this is what they had in mind when they suggested the idea.)

She was Qiu Yue of the Zhang and Qi household. Born in the middle of summer, she was the smallest of her litter of four brothers and herself, yet her cries were always the loudest. Even the Great Alpha could hear her if she raised her voice enough. She was even braver than her brothers, too. And so she was not scared when the Great Alpha herself pushed her towards a two-legger with a strange scent that smelled like nothing she had in her memory. He wore a frown on his face as he turned to the Great Alpha's two-legger. 

"This is the one?" His voice was different, too. He sounded like one of the older guard dogs, Bichen, that she had met when she saw him following a white furred two-legger. He was always stern with the other pups, but never her.

"She's certainly braver than most…" The female two-legger patted the large head of Great Alpha Zeitian, who had returned to the two-legger's side.

" **_This man will be one of your human pair…_ ** " the tigress explained. Qiu Yue knew that the Great Alpha was different to most others in the territory. For one thing, she was older than even some of the oldest animals in their home. For another, Qiu Yue had heard one of the two-legger pups call Zeitian a tigress, a queen of animals. " **_You have been chosen as their bonded. Take great pride in it, daughter of Xue and Youngqi._ ** "

" **_I get my very own two-leggers?_ ** " The young pup couldn't contain her excitement as she yipped and wagged her tail. Many of the older animals all seemed to take one or more two-leggers into their small packs. Some were even taught by the two-leggers in the ways of 'jobs' and 'duties' that they took to with pride. Even the Great Alpha's kin, XiaoXiao and Xiao Xie, took pride in keeping their ever-growing pack in line. Qiu Yue was so excited that she ran right up to the strange man, pawing and jumping at and around his bigger paws. He looked down at her in surprise. 

"This one sure has the Wu sense of self-preservation. Most normal animals are too scared to get close…" The man reached down to pick her up. His paws were like cool water against her fur. It was nice.

" **_I am Qiu Yue!_ ** " she yipped as she wiggled in his arms to try and lick his face in greeting. He didn't seem to mind as he moved her to one arm where she could lick at his paw instead. After a bit, she yawned. Qiu Yue had grown tired and wanted to snuggle into this two-legger's arms.

When she awoke next, it was to something just as soft as the litter blankets that she and her brothers used in the nap room. Someone was even bird-singing softly beside her. Stretching, she looked over to find she was in a large cloud next to the man from before, who was fast asleep and wrapped around another man, this one smelling like a mix of the oldest tree at their home and bits of her two-legger. This man was the one humming as he held a 'book' in one paw. (" _ Do not tear up books or paper,"  _ one of the white-furred two-leggers scolded her third brother. He had gotten ahold of a 'book’ from one of the two-legger pups. He and her other brothers had been playing hunter with it as their prey. She had chosen to play with the Xiao pups instead.) His eyes reminded her of her mother's, but his were  **_far_ ** older than hers. His other paw was stroking the small bit of black fur at the top of the sleeping man's head. Seeing the other man, Qiu Yue decided to slowly crawl her way up to him to nose her way into the crook of his arm, her head resting on her two-legger's head.

"You are very brave for a princess…" the 'book' man's voice was soft, warm, even. "I see why Fu Guan picked you out of Meifan's latest litter."

“ **_I am Qiu Yue, daughter of Xue and Youngqi..._ ** ” she whined as she settled down again. These two reminded her of a lot of those back home, so she knew that despite the strange smell they were good two-leggers. They were  _ hers _ .

As the days passed by, Qiu Yue explored her new territory. There were far more two-leggers, or ‘humans’ Stitch-gege had called them when she first met the other dog in the territory. He was the one to show her around and get her used to the various ‘jobs’ that she would be trained in. Her favorite was in the place called the 'Kitchen’ where all the food was, and the nice boy who would feed both of them tasty treats. Another was a game called ‘find the lost toy’, where she had to sniff out items that the ‘humans’ had lost. She would get more treats and, at times, head scratches. He also showed her the other humans there who all had the same fur on, a ‘uniform’, and who worked with  _ her _ humans. Those two had many names, but most people would call them Zhang Huizhang or Zhang Zongcai Furen (or sometimes Qi Da Ren by outsiders). But Qiu Yue preferred Fu Guan and Ba Ye because that was what those two called each other back in their rooms. 

Most times she stayed by Ba Ye’s side because the man had a tendency to have his nose in a ‘book’ while muttering about ‘the changes of 50 years’ and not pay attention to where he was going. Usually, he would bump into a person or a wall if Fu Guan didn’t catch him by the back of his neck, much like her mother used to do to her. The other man would then end up falling into Fu Guan’s chest while his face would turn red. Qiu Yue had tried to grab his pant leg one time when her strange-smelling human wasn’t there, only to end up tearing it instead. She got scolded afterward. All she had wanted to do was protect her Ba Ye. Maybe what she needed was size? If she were big like her parents, then maybe she could tug at his waist. For now, she’d take to pulling his pant leg just a little less harder than before.

When she wasn’t at her new home doing her new duties or staying by Ba Ye’s side, Qiu Yue would spend several hours with her humans at the ‘training center’ with several other pups from her old home and their chosen humans. They were led by a man who smelled of storm lights, mountain air, and faintly of flowers. He was very stern, as was his companion. Zidian was a scarred German Shepherd who was older than any of them combined. She trained them in the taking of commands and explaining good and bad behavior. Qiu Yue liked Zidian, because she reminded her of Bichen, the white Canadian Shepherd who usually followed behind one of the people in the white ‘uniform’. Her humans seemed to be very proud of her whenever she successfully completed one of the commands taught to her. After the lessons, they would head back to their territory for some dinner and some playtime (Mostly it was Ba Ye who would play with her while Fu Guan just watched). Soon, bedtime would follow, which meant that she would crawl over to Ba Ye to curl up in his lap to sleep. Most of the time he would place her in the bed that was in the room with all of Fu Guan’s papers. Very rarely would she be allowed to sleep in their large bed in their room. One time that she did, she woke up because she smelled something far stranger on Fu Guan than his everyday smell. It filled up the air like the smoke from a fire, but it didn’t smell like the smoke from the ‘Kitchen’ fires. This one smelled like pain, and blood, and the black stuff that Fu Guan used on the papers. There was also something buried underneath it that didn’t smell  **_human_ ** at all, but something she had smelled only once before from a man with an eye-patch. The stench of it woke her up from where she slept at the foot of the bed, her peaceful dream interrupted. As she crawled up, the even stranger smell grew into something more dangerous than even the Great Alpha herself. Once she got close enough, Qiu Yue let loose a few whines that woke up Ba Ye.

“What’s wrong, princess?” The man rubbed his eyes with one paw while the other stroked her head. The pup whined once more before nudging him towards the sleeping Fu Guan.

“Fu Guan?” His voice was still soft from sleep as his paw latched onto their Fu Guan. As soon as Ba Ye’s paw touched Fu Guan’s, the book man reached over just a bit with his other to soothe his head fur, “Fu Guan, it’s just a nightmare. I’m right here and I’m not leaving again.”

Qiu Yue whined again because the smell of pain hit her nose full force. Their Fu Guan was a man much like Zeitian, only the pup knew that he was far older than the tigress. “ **_Fu Guan, you, Ba Ye, and Qiu Yue are safe in the pack bed._ ** ” The pup pawed at his side before Ba Ye moved to pick her up closer to the two of them. 

“Fu Guan, our princess is worried about you. Open your eyes, Fu Guan,” said Ba Ye. The man slowly opened his eyes to look at them.

“Ba Ye, you stayed.” Fu Guan’s face, which was usually like one of the stone statues from the gardens, softened as he smiled at them before sitting up to hug both of them. Qiu Yue had seen them do that often, usually in dark corners with their snouts pressed together. Sometimes Ba Ye even made strange whines at those times. But this was different. He seemed to cling to them as if to never let them go.

“I’m not leaving again, Fu Guan.  **They** said I already paid the price.” Ba Ye didn’t even try to move his arms from where they were pinned between Qiu Yue and Fu Guan’s chest. But she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take being squished by the hug. “I’ll be here for a long, long time.”

“ **_You better!_ ** ” Qiu Yue let it be known that she didn’t like the thought of one of her humans leaving. They had to stay with her! Trying to wiggle free, the pup climbed up using Fu Guan’s chest to place licks all over the pair’s faces. They were her humans, hers! The Great Alpha said that they were a pair. According to several of her geges and jiejies, a human pair was for life. So that meant that they had to stay together no matter what.

“Princess…” Ba Ye laughed as she gave them licks. “Alright, I promise not to leave Fu Guan or you behind.”

“I will hold you to it.”

After that, Qiu Yue began to notice changes in her Fu Guan and her Ba Ye. One would hardly leave the side of the other for long periods of time. They stuck together like that white stuff one of the human pups used with the paper and the bright-colored water (Both of which tasted yucky). None of the humans in ‘uniforms’ seemed to find it strange, nor did the humans that were a part of the Xiao pack. In fact, the fat man who usually carried around the orange Loaf had called it ‘part of the Zhang curse’ and laughed. Qiu Yue had noticed also that there were two others who smelled like her Fu Guan, who came with the felines. A woman who looked a few years older than Fu Guan and with a faint scent of something sweet underneath her strange smell (though her strange scent smelled far  **_older_ ** ). The other was a male that was covered in the Xiao’s scent, with a mix of other scents as well that almost covered up his strange scent that seemed to cling to Fu Guan’s blooded pack. The woman was nice, especially when she came with the pale woman who was far older than many of the humans aside from the Great Alpha’s, and had the same sweet scent on her as the Zhang woman but stronger. Both had come one day with several brightly colored books that the sweet-smelling woman had called ‘wedding magazines’. Ba Ye was always telling the women that he was fine with a simple, traditional ‘wedding’, but Fu Guan’s blood pack said, “You’ve kept my nephew waiting long enough. It’s not every day that the Zhang Regent takes a wife. This will be the perfect Zhang wedding.”

“She’s just saying that because she missed out on planning Wu Xie’s wedding to Xiao Long.” The older woman placed her paw on the Zhang woman’s arm to pat it a few times. “Let her do this for you?”

Fu Guan sighed as he looked between the three. It seemed to Qiu Yue that neither of her human pair could put up much of a fight against either woman. Just like with many of the humans in her old territory who never challenged the Great Alpha or her human, no one seemed to challenge the Zhang woman or her companion. After they had left, Qiu Yue saw both of her humans relax a bit. Stitch-gege explained the next time she saw him that the Zhang woman was Fu Guan’s former teacher and his foster aunt from when he was a pup. She usually had the final say in any family matters. The young pup could understand that. After all, the Great Alpha was a woman and she commanded respect from all in her territory.

Once she had resumed her duties of walking around with her pair, Qiu Yue had noticed a somewhat familiar scent coming from one of the supposedly vacant rooms on the floor that they were walking on. It was closed for a deep cleaning. This scent was mixed with a type of fear that she hadn’t smelled in a long time. “ **_Fu Guan! Danger!_ ** ” Qiu Yue yipped up at him, trying to get his attention to follow her. She knew better than to take off on her own before her pair knew where she was going. Once both of them had seen that she meant business, she followed her nose to what was meant to be an unoccupied room, but there was the smell of fear mixed with the metal tang of blood. “ **_Fu Guan, blood!_ ** ” (Whether or not her humans could understand her, it didn’t matter to her. But what Qiu Yue didn’t know was that animals raised among the people of the Sanctuary or by a Lan were exceptionally attuned to humans. A special trait that allowed for them to bond more easily with humans.) As if he, too, could smell the blood that soon filled the air, Fu Guan picked up his pace. The room that Qiu Yue led them to had the door partly left open and there was a bloody handprint on the door handle. The pup didn’t like where this was headed. 

Before she could rush in with her Fu Guan, Ba Ye picked her up and hugged her close. “Don’t, Qiu Yue.” That was the first time Ba Ye had called her by her name rather than princess. “Stay with Lao Ba.” She squirmed a bit, not wanting to leave Fu Guan alone when she smelled his strange scent suddenly turn for the worse when it overpowered the scent of blood and fear. She didn’t like it one bit and she let Ba Ye know.

“It’s okay, princess. Fu Guan’s a very capable man…” His words were cut off as his eyes grew wide. The smell was getting stronger and Qiu Yue was starting to get really scared this time. Something had set off the Zhang if his smell was becoming more like the smell from the night when he had that nightmare. But she was the daughter of Xue and Youngqi, the bonded of Zhang Rishan Fu Guan and Qi Tiezui Ba Ye. She had to be brave to protect her humans! Not letting her fear get the better of her, the pup peeked at the door where her other human came out carrying a small human pup a lot younger than Xiao Xie’s Xiao Mei. The poor thing reeked of blood, both new and sour, its head fur like a nest of birds and clothes far too tattered for the cold outside. The human pup was gripping tightly at the shirt that Fu Guan was wearing. She also noticed that at his back paws were a pair of pups like the Xiao's. One was a pure white like clouds on a sunny day with an odd pair of eyes, one a stunning blue and the other bright amber, while the other was storm cloud grey with bright amber eyes. Both of them were screaming, “ **_Let him go!_ ** ”

“ **_My human is a good human!_ ** ” Qiu Yue yelled at them, making the Xiao-like pups turn toward her instead. She let loose a single warning growl like Zidian had taught her before saying, “ **_Your human will be safe with my pair._ ** ”

“ **_You have a pair?_ ** “ The storm one sounded awed.

“ **_One of the best ever_ ** !” She puffed out her chest like she had seen many of the birds at her old territory do. She loved both of her humans, and she would let everyone know that they were the best of the best because they were  _ hers _ . The Great Alpha wouldn’t have let them take her all those months ago if they weren’t. “ **_I am Qiu Yue, the daughter of Xue and Youngqi, of the Zhang and Qi households._ ** ”

“ **_I am Fengyu. And that’s my sister Yun._ ** ” The grey one walked over to where Ba Ye was standing and speaking with Fu Guan about the human pup. “ **_Your human has Ming’er._ ** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun DUN! Not what you were expecting was it? I promise that some of this will be explained in my fics later, but this ending kinda wrote itself and now...
> 
> And no, I did not name the kid after Rishan's actor (floats down the river of Denial)
> 
> Keep an eye out for my next trick!


End file.
